Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a rotating unit having two parts that are movable relative to one another, and a device for wireless data transmission (transfer) between the parts that are movable relative to one another, as well as a method for wireless data transmission between two parts of a medical device (for example a medical imaging device, in particular a computed tomography apparatus) that are movable relative to one another.
Description of the Prior Art
Particularly in computed tomography apparatuses, solutions are known that enable data transmission between parts that are movable (in particular rotatable) relative to one another. Computed tomography apparatuses are essentially composed of a base or gantry (thus a stator) and a rotating part (thus a rotor) that has an acquisition system and that is rotated around a rotation axis of the base. Measurement and operating data—for example the control data from the controller to the acquisition system as well as the projection data or image data from the acquisition system to a reception unit—must be transmitted between the stationary part and the rotating part. The acquisition system is composed of at least an x-ray tube and a detector system.
For example, such a data transmission is realized using slip rings. Such slip rings enable data transmission via a galvanic coupling across mechanical components that are afflicted by wear. However, such a solution is proprietary, and therefore expensive. Moreover, the data transmission is characterized by a slow transfer rate.
Another possibility is to realize the data transmission via a capacitive coupling of bit flows. Compared with data transmission via slip rings, the data transfer rate is faster. However, such a transmission is also proprietary, and therefore is similarly expensive. Moreover, such a data transmission is unidirectional and lacks integrated data security. Therefore, two transmission systems are necessary, and the data security must be implemented at higher protocol layers using firmware, which is complicated and additionally expensive.